Bourrons nos poches de souvenirs
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Coincé dans ses souvenirs, Castiel doit apprendre une leçon. Celui qui se prend pour son "professeur" est assez insupportable. "Notre Père, Qui Etes Aux Cieux, blablabla... A daigné ramener un autre de ses enfants, il semble bien." - Destiel, SPOILS TOUTES SAISONS.
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Bourrons nos poches de souvenirs."

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, deuxième round de l'année. Elle. Refusait. Simplement. De. S'arrêter. :'D Attention, **SPOILS TOUTES SAISONS**.

**Note 2: **Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas le temps de tout corriger ce soir, alors je ne publie qu'une première partie; vous aurez bientôt la deuxième. :) Comme souvent, si je n'arrive pas à tous vous répondre ce soir, je le ferai dans les jours à venir.

Merci encore à tous, et bonne lecture. :)

* * *

**Bourrons nos poches de souvenirs**

.

Castiel ouvrit les yeux sur le Paradis. Ou plutôt, pas exactement : ce n'était pas le Paradis de maintenant, de 2015, mais un Paradis antérieur. Les anges l'entouraient, déambulant dans des couloirs de marbre blanc, esprits d'énergie pure, leurs ailes et leurs idéaux intacts. Castiel fronça les sourcils et remarqua alors que _lui_ par contre possédait toujours un corps.

Il chercha mentalement. Il était toujours relié à Jimmy Novak d'une quelconque manière, son être inscrit dans les pores de sa peau, et il ne trouva pas son âme apaisée, au Paradis.

Il la trouva sur terre.

Un ange le traversa soudain, son ami Sariel mort durant la Chute; il ne le vit pas, et ne sentit aucunement sa présence.

\- C'est normal, Castiel. Tu n'es qu'une projection astrale. Personne ne te verra.

Castiel se retourna vers la voix, et...

Eh bien. Il n'était pas surpris.

\- Gabriel.

Gabriel lui sourit, lui aussi ayant gardé l'apparence de son hôte. Etonnamment, son sourire n'était ni moqueur, ni même espiègle; ses prunelles or brillaient, chaleureuses, et si Castiel ne le connaissait pas autant, il aurait presque pu penser que Gabriel le regardait avec _tendresse_.

Le sourire de Gabriel s'élargit, et _là_ l'amusement vint dessiner des fossettes sur ses joues.

\- Oh, Cas. Tu as beaucoup appris, mais tu n'y es pas encore.

Il rétrécit les yeux, soudain sérieux :

\- Tu y es presque, cependant.

Castiel plissa le front.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Ses iris bleus se rétrécirent, brusquement suspicieux. Il porta la main à sa Lame pour découvrir qu'elle n'était pas là et fixa aussitôt l'autre ange avec dureté.

\- Es-tu même vraiment Gabriel? Ramène-moi tout de suite auprès de Dean et Sam Winchester, sinon-

\- Sinon, _quoi_? On connaît tous les deux l'état de ta Grâce, _Castiel_. Tu n'es pas plus dangereux qu'un oisillon tombé du nid.

Castiel s'immobilisa. Celui qui se disait être Gabriel l'observait, critique, une étincelle dangereuse dans le regard.

Castiel refusa de baisser les yeux.

Après quelques secondes, les épaules de l'autre ange s'affaissèrent, sa mine excédée.

\- Arrête avec tes "celui qui se dit être Gabriel" et tes "l'autre ange" comme si j'étais le nouvel ennemi à abattre. C'est _moi_, ok?

Castiel l'étudia encore. Gabriel laissa son esprit s'ouvrir, et Castiel la capta, alors. L'authentique, réelle, _tendresse_ à son égard, lui son petit frère, et l'agacement; le soulagement de le retrouver.

Et aussi, une douloureuse reconnaissance.

Castiel sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller.

\- Comment t'en es-tu sorti?

Gabriel lui sourit de nouveau, doux. Aux rivages des barrières mentales abaissées de Castiel, il _chantait_.

\- Notre Père, Qui Etes Aux Cieux, blablabla... A daigné ramener un autre de ses enfants, il semble bien.

La gorge de Castiel se _noua_.

Dans un mouvement impulsif, il fondit sur Gabriel, le serrant maladroitement contre lui. Gabriel lui rendit son étreinte en riant doucement, tapotant son épaule, sa voix grave :

\- Oui... Tu as beaucoup appris.

Castiel s'éloigna pour lui demander :

\- L'as-tu Vu?

Il pensait cette Quête pour retrouver son Père enterrée. Il pensait s'être résigné au fait qu'il ne Le retrouverait jamais, qu'Il n'interviendrait plus, et pourtant quelque chose battait furieusement dans sa poitrine.

L'Espoir.

Le sourire de Gabriel tomba, son expression soudain désolée, dévastée, et Castiel recueillit cet oiseau dans son coeur pour l'enfermer dans une boîte et le garder pour d'autres occasions. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent avec amertume :

\- Non. Tu ne L'as pas Vu, et Il n'agira pas, n'est-ce pas?

\- Castiel, je suis-

\- Non.

Castiel fixa Gabriel, une détermination familière contractant ses muscles :

\- J'ai été bête d'espérer. Père a rendu Sa position claire depuis longtemps, et, en fait...

Il pensa alors à Dean. A Dean et Sam, qui continuaient à se battre même quand tout s'acharnait contre eux; Dean et Sam et leurs valeurs, et tous ceux qu'ils avaient sauvés, et tous ceux qu'ils sauveraient encore.

Dean et son Libre Arbitre s'échappant en mots de feu de ses lèvres, sa volonté brûlante dans ses iris, son âme indomptable et magnifique.

Castiel sourit lentement à Gabriel, juste un peu. Apaisé :

\- Oui... En fait, ce n'est pas plus mal.

Gabriel l'observa quelques secondes sans un mot.

Et puis, il rit.

\- _Wow_...

Il se détourna, secouant la tête avec incrédulité :

\- Ce qu'il a réussi à faire de toi, frangin, c'est encore pire que-

Il se tut devant l'expression solennelle de Castiel.

\- Gabriel, pourquoi es-tu ici?

Gabriel pinça les lèvres, et Castiel ignora le "Rabat-joie" très clairement émis.

Gabriel soupira :

\- Je ne serais pas là sans toi non plus. Toi et ta rébellion et votre mission-suicide pour mettre fin à l'Apocalypse. Alors, j'ai décidé de te montrer ma reconnaissance.

Castiel cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois.

\- Reconnaissance démontrée. Tu peux me ramener, maintenant?

\- Aha, très drôle.

Gabriel lui lança un regard de reproche :

\- Ton humour a toujours été pourri.

Castiel replia la lèvre :

\- Ce n'était pas de l'humour. Dean a besoin de moi et-

\- _Ah_, bien sûr. _Dean_.

Castiel plissa les yeux dangereusement. Gabriel ignora son regard et fixa nonchalamment ses ongles :

\- Ton petit copain, c'était une mauvaise idée, son nouveau tatouage. Il a des conséquences plutôt... Eh bien, démoniaques.

Castiel siffla :

\- Si tu es au courant, alors tu sais qu'on doit trouver un remède. Tu dois me renvoyer!

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, une brusque idée venant éclairer ses pensées :

\- Et tu pourrais nous aider, aussi!

\- Holà, holà! On se calme, Roméo!

Gabriel vint se poster devant Castiel, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Sa prise ne semblait légère qu'en apparence et Castiel dut s'immobiliser, le pouvoir de l'archange face à lui pulsant une fois à travers ses paumes.

Castiel se renfrogna, jetant à Gabriel un regard courroucé et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de pouffer :

\- Fut un temps, tu avais tout de même plus de respect que cela pour tes supérieurs. Ces Winchester ont vraiment une terrible influence sur toi...

Son ton était réprobateur mais il paraissait ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, lèvres repliées malicieusement, yeux lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

Castiel soupira intérieurement.

Il s'adoucit malgré lui :

\- Que veux-tu vraiment? Vas-tu m'aider, ou non?

Gabriel roula des yeux. Il retira la pression sur ses épaules et Castiel dut réprimer le besoin de faire un pas en avant, déséquilibré.

Il sentit le regard de l'Archange sur lui et se tint droit, essayant de ne rien laisser paraître.

Gabriel n'avait pas utilisé tant de force que cela. Sa perte d'équilibre était bien la preuve du piètre état de sa Grâce.

Il entendit Gabriel soupirer, comme résigné :

\- A ton avis? Je suis là pour t'apprendre une leçon.

Castiel le fixa aussitôt, regard étincelant, prêt à lui dire combien le moment était mal choisi; il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la réaction qu'aurait Dean, yeux furieux et réplique cinglante sur les lèvres, mais Gabriel ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver une réponse adéquate :

\- Et, _oui_. Ca va t'aider avec la Marque aussi...

Gabriel faisait la moue, visiblement contrarié d'avoir été obligé de le dire.

Castiel se détendit de manière notable, retenant une ébauche de sourire satisfait; Gabriel le remarqua et le fusilla des yeux :

\- Tu as de la chance que je sois toujours _reconnaissant_.

Ils observèrent tous deux les alentours. Les anges allaient et venaient toujours sans les voir; chacun d'eux était âgé de plusieurs millénaires, pourtant Castiel était étonné de les trouver aussi _jeunes_.

Gabriel se tourna vers lui avec un petit sourire :

\- Hé, oui. C'était encore à peu près calme, à cette époque.

Castiel laissa son regard parcourir ses camarades non tombés.

Qu'est-ce que cela faisait de lui, le fait qu'il ne regrettait rien? Que pensait Gabriel, en lisant cette pensée en lui?

\- Quel jour sommes-nous?

Gabriel l'observa sans un mot.

\- A toi de me le dire, Cas.

Castiel plissa les paupières.

Un son lui parvint sur la radio des anges, un appel au rassemblement, et Castiel se tourna vers Gabriel avec des prunelles arrondies :

\- C'est le jour où on a constitué les équipes pour aller chercher Dean. Le 20 Août 2008.

Dean était resté quatre mois aux Enfers, et Castiel l'avait tiré de là le 18 Septembre 2008. Il s'était toujours étonné du fait que le Paradis n'avait pas envoyé son escadrille plus tôt.

Son visage se rembrunit, et Gabriel prononça sa pensée à voix haute :

\- Oui. Ils voulaient être certains que l'Homme Vertueux avait craqué et ouvert le Premier Sceau avant.

Castiel sentit la bile lui remonter dans la gorge, ses entrailles se contractant avec dégoût. Il sentait toujours le regard de Gabriel sur lui, presque fasciné. Il savait ce qu'il voyait.

Cette réaction viscérale, ce n'était pas une réaction d'ange.

Gabriel baissa la voix, comme pour ne pas le brusquer :

\- Cas. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ce jour-là?

Castiel fixait les portes menant à la Grande Salle, celle où ils avaient constitué l'Escadron, d'un regard bleu acier.

\- Ils ont demandé des volontaires. Je me suis tout de suite présenté.

\- Pourquoi?

En fermant les yeux, Castiel pouvait presque l'entendre : sa propre voix s'élevant au-dessus des autres, vantant ses talents de tacticien. L'accord du Conseil.

Castiel rouvrit les yeux :

\- Parce que l'Homme Vertueux était un homme bon, et que je voulais le sauver.

_Je veux le sauver! Je veux le sauver_, hurla une voix à l'intérieur de lui, pas si différente d'alors, l'oiseau de sa poitrine fou.

Gabriel se passa la langue sur les lèvres, comme hésitant à poser sa deuxième question :

\- Pourquoi?

Castiel se tourna vers lui avec un sourire fin, petit mais solide :

\- Parce qu'il a résisté tant de temps... Il s'est damné pour une noble cause, et il, _Dean_, a résisté tant de temps... Il ne méritait pas de rester aux Enfers. Il ne l'a jamais mérité.

Castiel observa de nouveau les portes, son sourire de le quittant pas :

\- Son âme, au fond de ce trou de perdition...

Elle avait été brillante. Elle avait été plus brillante que Castiel n'aurait pensé, une _étoile_, luttant jour après jour pour rester entière, ternie mais pas battue; couverte de suie et de soufre, abîmée, épuisée. Mais _brûlante_.

Elle avait été la chose la plus belle que Castiel n'avait jamais tenue. La plus précieuse, aussi.

Elle l'était toujours.

Gabriel hocha la tête :

\- Très bien.

Il se frotta les mains, satisfait :

\- Souvenir suivant.

xxx

xxx

Castiel se retrouva dans une grange, qu'il reconnut tout de suite.

Illinois.

\- Qu'est-ce que...?

Gabriel réapparut à ses côtés, une sucette à la bouche.

\- Tes poches sont bourrées de souvenirs, petit Cas. Comme des bonbons. Et j'avoue me servir allègrement.

Devant eux, Dean et Bobby étaient en train de finir leur sort d'invocation. Castiel fusilla Gabriel des yeux :

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas où tu veux en venir.

Gabriel retira sa sucette :

\- "Leçon à apprendre", mon grand. Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas là-dedans? Il y a quelque chose que tu dois réaliser. Tant que tu le réalises pas, t'es coincé avec moi.

Il lui fit soudain les yeux doux, papillonnant des paupières :

\- Tu devrais être _honoré _d'être en compagnie de ma douce présence. Des filles de ma connaissance _tueraient_ pour être à ta place.

Castiel le fixa sans un mot.

Après quelques instants, Gabriel calma ses ardeurs et bougonna :

\- T'es vraiment pas drôle. J'aurais dû coincer Sammy La Grande Perche avec moi, tiens, plutôt. La dernière fois, c'était amusant. Ou Dean. J'a_dore_ torturer Dean.

Castiel le saisit par le col, ses yeux furieux. Il n'eut pas besoin de dire quelque chose, Gabriel lut parfaitement son expression :

\- Tu sais que je suis un Archange? Calme tes envies de meurtre, parce que je peux t'écraser d'une pichenette, _puceron_.

C'était vrai, mais sa voix était à moitié étranglée. Sa menace s'en trouva beaucoup moins efficace.

Castiel le relâcha, et Gabriel fixa sur lui des yeux ahuris :

\- En fait, tu as des _pulsions suicidaires_.

\- Gabriel.

\- Oui?

\- Si ce n'est pas pour faire des commentaires utiles, _tais-toi_.

Dean et Bobby finissaient tout juste leur enchantement.

Une énergie fébrile bouillonnait au fond de Castiel. Il ne devrait pas être ici.

Gabriel rajusta son col :

\- T'en fais pas... Ils se rendront même pas compte que tu n'es pas là, t'es dans une boucle temporelle.

Castiel tourna ses yeux vers Gabriel, surpris. Celui-ci se renfrogna, déviant son regard :

\- Je te l'ai dit, je te suis _reconnaissant_. Et... si tu comprends ce qu'il se passe, ça rendra service à tout le monde, crois-moi. On devra me décorer pour ce que j'aurai accompli.

Castiel pencha sa tête sur le côté :

\- En quoi moi réalisant quelque chose en revoyant mes souvenirs peut-il m'aider pour la Marque de Dean? Ou aider tous les autres?

Gabriel se frotta le front d'une main. Il grimaça :

\- Oh purééééee...

Il tourna le visage de Castiel dans la direction de Dean et Bobby :

\- _Regarde_. Et comprends.

Le sol se mit à trembler; l'orage gronda, son vent balayant furieusement la grange.

Dans une tempête d'étincelles et d'éclairs, Castiel lui-même apparut à l'entrée.

Castiel se figea.

\- ...C'est vraiment moi?

\- C'est toi. Et tu sais quoi, Cas? A l'époque, t'étais quand même une ordure. Mais à ta décharge, tous les anges l'étaient, ou presque. Et t'étais l'un des moins pires.

Il avait du mal à se reconnaître. Cela se voyait qu'il venait de posséder Jimmy Novak, il n'était pas à l'aise du tout dans la peau de l'humain. Sa démarche était mécanique, son visage de marbre. Il respirait le pouvoir, mais aussi l'arrogance, la Grâce crépitante derrière ses iris.

Il se souvenait avoir trouvé Dean tellement, tellement petit, à ce moment. Tellement fragile.

Il avait été stupide de penser que le simple fait de posséder un humain pouvait lui permettre de se fondre dans l'humanité. Cela se voyait qu'il n'était pas humain à des kilomètres.

Dean l'avait clairement senti :

\- Qui es-tu?

\- Castiel.

\- Oui ça j'ai compris mais qu'es-tu?

Castiel avança pour observer de plus près son double et ce Dean du passé. C'était fascinant, de les voir ainsi.

Dean, surtout. Dean attirait son regard comme un aimant. Ce Dean-là, plus jeune, avait beau revenir des Enfers, il était moins fatigué. Son âme était moins craquelée, ses yeux étaient plus brillants.

Mais ce Dean-là avait déjà vécu beaucoup trop; le fardeau était déjà lourd sur ses épaules, et il n'allait que s'alourdir encore.

Si Castiel le pouvait, qu'est-ce qu'il changerait? Même, est-ce qu'il changerait quelque chose? Est-ce qu'il se rebellerait plus tôt? Est-ce qu'il ferait tout, tout, pour soulager ce Dean encore jeune, pour éviter qu'il ne se brisât plus?

Ou est-ce qu'il ne ferait rien, parce que leur histoire telle qu'elle était faisait d'eux les personnes qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui?

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas...? Tu ne penses pas que tu mérites d'être sauvé.

Son Dean pensait toujours cela, lui aussi.

_Son Dean..._

Des bruits de pas retentirent derrière lui; Castiel se retourna.

Gabriel lui souriait.

\- On change.

xxx

xxx

Comme la fois d'avant, Castiel reconnut aussitôt où ils se trouvaient :

\- Non.

Ils étaient devant la salle qui contenait Alastair, et son double du passé venait de demander à Dean d'aller le torturer sur ordre du Paradis.

"Pour ce que cela vaut", disait son double. "Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que tu n'aies pas à le faire".

Sauf que, ce n'était pas vrai. Pas exactement, pas _encore_. A ce moment-là, Castiel n'était pas encore prêt à se rebeller. Pas tout à fait.

Dean entra dans la salle, et Castiel se plaqua contre la porte, le fixant à travers la vitre :

\- _Non_.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Cas?

Gabriel se tenait à ses côtés, lapant sa sucette sereinement.

Castiel avait envie de le _frapper_.

Gabriel lui sourit, un éclat calculateur dans le regard :

\- C'était un ordre d'En Haut, tu te souviens? T'avais été _obligé_ de le lui demander. Tu n'avais pas eu le choix.

Sauf que, sauf que...

Castiel se tourna vers Dean. Ses épaules étaient voûtées mais il s'efforçait de se tenir droit.

Il serrait les poings pour s'empêcher de trembler.

Castiel frappa contre la porte; elle ne bougea pas.

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas rentrer si je suis une projection astrale? Gabriel, réponds!

Gabriel le fixa avec sérieux :

\- Parce que tu ne peux rien changer. Cela s'est déjà produit. Et, aussi... Parce que je ne suis pas aussi sadique que tu le penses.

Castiel lui jeta un regard, et puis un cri retentit. Il crut que c'était Alastair puis réalisa que c'était _Dean_, son âme hurlant au fond de lui, se débattant contre la situation de toutes ses forces.

\- Dean! _DEAN _!

Quelque chose, au fond de Cas, se déchirait en deux. Entendre Dean ainsi et ne pas pouvoir l'aider, c'était inadmissible, _intenable_, et tout ce qui constituait Castiel, toute son essence, luttait au fond de lui, filets de Grâce quittant sa peau, désespoir noir tordant ses tripes.

Castiel sentit la Grâce monter, atteindre ses yeux, et dans un ultime effort il _poussa_, de toutes ses forces.

Et la porte bougea. D'un millimètre, mais elle _bougea_.

Gabriel tourna vers lui des yeux écarquillés :

\- Castiel...

La Grâce s'éteignit; d'un coup, comme on souffle une bougie.

Castiel s'effondra contre la porte, juste au moment où Alastair riait et l'âme de Dean hurlait de plus belle.

Castiel posa sa joue contre le métal, vide; yeux voilés, incapable d'aller plus loin.

Il entendit de nouveau Dean, et ferma les yeux.

Gabriel posa une main sur son épaule. Il chuchota :

\- Regarde-toi...

Castiel se tourna vers son double.

Son corps emprunté tressaillait légèrement à chaque hurlement de Dean, son stoïcisme volant lentement en éclats.

xxx

_A suivre._


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Bourrons nos poches de souvenirs."

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, deuxième round de l'année. Elle. Refusait. Simplement. De. S'arrêter. :'D Attention, **SPOILS TOUTES SAISONS**.

**Note 2: **Suite et fin, en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours!

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

**Deuxième partie**

.

Le souvenir d'après fut plus joyeux...

Enfin. Surtout pour Gabriel.

\- Il t'a emmené dans un _bordel _?

Castiel haussa une épaule d'une manière un peu rouillée, coincé.

En face de lui, Chasteté venait d'approcher; le sourire qui s'était déplié sur les lèvres de Dean quand elle s'était présentée, Castiel s'en souvenait encore.

Gabriel éclata de rire :

\- Elle s'appelle _CHASTETE_ ?

Castiel lui jeta un regard torve mais l'archange l'ignora; il frappa ses genoux, hilare.

En face d'eux, le Castiel du passé ouvrait des yeux terrifiés.

Gabriel se calma assez pour remarquer :

\- Tu as l'air totalement paniqué.

\- C'est parce que je l'étais.

Castiel se leva pour suivre son double et Chasteté. Derrière lui, Gabriel lui emboîta le pas en murmurant, admiratif : "Il fallait le faire, quand même. Sacré Deano, là il a fait fort."

Castiel observa toute l'intéraction avec Chasteté avec des yeux brillants.

Il attendait Dean.

Dean ne fut pas long, et bientôt, il entraînait son double vers la sortie, avant de rire aux éclats.

Gabriel arrêta Castiel d'une main sur sa manche :

\- Cassie... Tu souris.

Les lèvres de Castiel s'étaient étirées d'elles-mêmes, une bouffée de joie pure au fond de sa poitrine.

xxx

xxx

Le souvenir suivant n'était pas le sien.

\- ...C'est après que les Léviathans ont été libérés, pas vrai?

Gabriel vint se poster à ses côtés :

\- Oui. C'est un souvenir de Dean.

En face d'eux, Dean venait de quitter un bar en marchant en zigzag, une bouteille d'alcool encore à la main.

Castiel ne songea même pas à se mettre en colère contre Gabriel pour le fait qu'il utilisait un souvenir de Dean; ce n'était pas le plus important.

Il se précipita vers le chasseur, qui était en train de dégringoler dans le caniveau, ses joues rougies et ses yeux hagards.

\- Il a trop bu!

Dean s'était écroulé sur le dos, regard pointé en direction du ciel. Sa respiration était lourde et ses cheveux baignaient dans un liquide indéterminé.

Castiel s'agenouilla près de lui, l'étudiant pour vérifier s'il était blessé.

Gabriel soupira :

\- Relax, Rintintin. Ton maître va bien.

Castiel, qui avait compris la référence à cause du sort de Métatron et ne voyait pas bien le rapport avec sa situation, ne releva pas.

Devant lui, Dean fixait toujours le ciel de ses paupières mi-closes, sa bouche entrouverte.

Castiel essaya de frôler ses joues; ses doigts le traversèrent.

\- Dean...

Et puis, les prunelles de Dean s'écarquillèrent. D'un seul coup.

Il se redressa brusquement, traversant Castiel à son tour.

Et la syllabe qui quitta sa bouche lui fit l'effet d'un _courant électrique_.

\- _Cas_...

Castiel se _pétrifia_.

Dean se releva. Sa bouteille oubliée, il glissa les mains dans ses poches et se remit à marcher, comme s'il n'était jamais tombé, ses yeux soudain plissés par un but.

Gabriel le suivit des yeux, la bouche entrouverte :

\- C'est impossible qu'il t'ait senti, mais _wow_.

Les mains de Castiel frémirent. Il referma les poings.

Déterminé, il se leva à son tour et poursuivit Dean.

x

x

Dean les mena à une voiture qui n'était pas l'Impala, visiblement volée.

Il essayait d'ouvrir le coffre avec des mains tremblantes et non coordonnées, poussant des jurons. A la lumière de la lune, ses yeux paraissaient enfiévrés et le coeur de Castiel se serra.

\- Où est Sam?

Gabriel jeta un regard à Castiel avant de lui répondre, d'une voix étrangement douce :

\- Dans un hôtel pas loin d'ici. Il devient lentement fou à cause de Lucifer.

Ses yeux toujours fixés sur Dean, Castiel grinça des dents, ses poings se refermant d'eux-mêmes.

\- C'est ma faute.

Il _sentit _Gabriel rouler des yeux.

\- Oh ça va, hein? Cet idiot alcoolique t'a pardonné, et sa grande asperge de frère aussi. C'est du passé.

Castiel se tourna vers Gabriel avec un regard vibrant :

\- _Non_. Moi, je ne me suis pas pardonné.

Un petit son victorieux attira leur attention : Dean venait de réussir à ouvrir le coffre.

Alors, le chasseur se figea; étrangement, ses yeux baissés vers son contenu. Inexplicablement, la gorge de Castiel s'assécha.

Dans un mouvement lent, Dean extirpa du coffre son trenchcoat.

Avec douceur, il le frôla de sa bouche; ses mains tremblaient, serrées en étoiles dans le tissu.

\- _Fils de pute._

Castiel n'avait plus d'air.

xxx

xxx

\- _Non_.

Ils étaient dans les quartiers de Naomi, où celle-ci était en train d'entraîner son double à tuer un Dean.

Castiel tourna le dos à la scène, attrapant le regard de Gabriel, ses prunelles larges et éclatées :

\- **NON**.

Le Dean hurla.

En un claquement de doigt, ils avaient disparu.

xxx

xxx

\- Gabriel, je t'ai déjà dit que-

\- Désolé, mon grand. Celui-là, je ne peux pas te l'épargner.

Ils étaient dans la crypte, Dean à genoux devant le Castiel du passé.

\- Cas, ce n'est pas toi. Ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas toi...

Les coups pleuvaient, et c'était comme si on martelait la moelle épinière de Castiel, chaque impact sur Dean envoyant un signal électrique douloureux dans chacun de ses membres. Les coups pleuvaient et Castiel sentait son être se _fendre_.

Il bondit; prêt à se mettre entre les deux, même s'il savait que ce serait inutile.

Gabriel le retint par le bras.

\- Non. Gabriel, lâche-moi!

_Les coups pleuvaient..._

Le coeur de Castiel était réduit en morceaux, écrasé là contre la pierre à mesure que le visage de Dean se tuméfiait, mais ce n'était rien à côté de _Dean_. Rien à côté de son regard qui espérait toujours et de sa main qui cherchait, rien, _rien_-

\- _LACHE-MOI _!

\- Non, Cas...

La foudre retentit...

Gabriel attrapa son regard perdu et le retint, penché vers lui, un sourire naissant gentiment sur ses lèvres :

\- Parce que je ne suis pas aussi sadique que tu le penses.

\- _J'ai besoin de toi..._

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Cet instant où, quand la pluie cesse, tout se fige.

Le Castiel du passé laissa tomber sa lame.

Le Castiel du présent se laissa tomber à genoux.

\- _Cas_...

Il se vit. Il se vit, réalisant pleinement ce qu'il avait fait après avoir touché la tablette. Il se vit essayant de réparer aussitôt, de _guérir_.

Il vit le recul de Dean, sa peur de lui instinctive.

Une fois guéri, le pardon était là, explosant comme une fleur dans les iris verts de Dean, et Castiel s'en sentit indigne.

La scène se glaça, tout soudain immobile. Gabriel lui adressa un regard doux, désignant Dean.

\- Vas-y. J'ai arrêté le temps, tu peux le toucher.

Alors, Castiel fondit.

Il rejoignit Dean toujours sur le sol, agrippa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, et colla son front contre le sien. Et, seulement là, il _respira_; inspira fort, essayant de déloger ce qu'il soupçonnait être un sanglot dans sa poitrine, ses yeux fermés. Buvant la chaleur de Dean, frôlant sa bouche de ses mots :

\- Je suis désolé... Je suis désolé, _je suis désolé..._

Gabriel se rapprocha de lui sans un son.

Il savait quelle question il allait poser avant même de l'entendre :

\- Castiel... Qu'est-ce qui a brisé la connexion?

Castiel rouvrit les yeux.

Il tomba sur les iris verts de Dean, là où le pardon brillait déjà, là où l'inquiétude pour Castiel était un feu.

\- _C'est lui_.

xxx

xxx

\- Gabriel, je ne crois pas que je puisse supporter davantage-

\- Encore un souvenir, Cas.

Gabriel posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il l'observa lentement, et dans ses yeux olive, Castiel retrouvait un peu du regard de Sam pour Dean.

\- Encore un peu.

La scène d'après n'était pas très ancienne; pour Castiel, qui était aussi âgé que la Vie, c'était comme si elle s'était produite il y avait seulement quelques secondes.

Hannah lui demandait de choisir entre son armée et Dean.

Gabriel poussa un long, très long soupir :

\- Ils ont rien compris, ceux-là.

Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'acquiescer.

La scène se dissolut vite, et quand le bureau de Métatron apparut à la place de son double et de Dean, Castiel se tourna vers Gabriel en levant un sourcil.

Gabriel haussa les épaules :

\- Quoi? Cette _bouse _a utilisé mon image, j'ai bien le droit de lui chiper un malheureux souvenir!

Castiel secoua légèrement la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers Métatron, attentif.

Métatron s'adressait à Gadreel. Il paraissait particulièrement satisfait de lui-même et Castiel sentit monter une vague en lui à sa vue, meurtrière et terrible.

\- Et alors, après un discours stimulant, sa véritable faiblesse est révélée : il est amoureux... De l'Humanité.

Castiel se _figea_.

La scène s'immobilisa quelques instants, avant de s'éteindre comme on éteint une télévision. Gabriel émit alors un autre soupir, passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Autour d'eux, tout était blanc, floconneux, et Castiel soupçonnait qu'ils étaient en fait dans sa tête.

Gabriel poussa un juron :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est _stupide_, ce Métatron. Je l'ai jamais aimé.

Il releva les yeux vers Castiel, ironique :

\- Alors, Cassie? Tu es amoureux de "l'Humanité"?

\- La ferme.

Gabriel s'immobilisa, surpris par sa véhémence :

\- ...Cas?

Castiel serrait les poings. Il grinça des dents et se força à les desserrer, ses yeux larges, ses nerfs à vif.

Dean. Oh, Dean, _Dean_.

Castiel s'assit sur le sol, dans les limbes de son propre esprit, perdu.

Gabriel s'approcha lentement de lui :

\- Tu peux dire "âme", tu sais? "Dans les limbes de ton âme".

Castiel tourna vers lui des prunelles agrandies. Gabriel rit doucement :

\- Arrête, on dirait que tu es de nouveau face à Chasteté. Es-tu si surpris que ça? Il n'y en a pas deux comme toi, mon petit Cas.

Gabriel vint s'asseoir près de lui. Castiel ouvrit la bouche :

\- ...Je suis amoureux de Dean.

Gabriel grimaça :

\- J'ai envie de faire une réflexion sarcastique genre "Non, sans blague, Sherlock!", mais vu que c'est ce que je voulais que tu réalises, je vais me contenter de faire "Ouaiiis!" en tapant des mains, et tu vas faire comme si ma joie était véritable.

Castiel se renfrogna.

\- Tu es insupportable.

Gabriel lui offrit un sourire large :

\- C'est l'un de mes très nombreux talents.

Castiel renifla. Il laissa son regard courir sur l'étendue blanche.

Et puis...

\- Gabriel.

Il se tourna vers son frère, yeux bleus élargis :

\- Comment a pu résister Caïn durant tout ce temps?

Le sourire de Gabriel s'adoucit.

\- Grâce à lui-même, et à la force de l'amour.

Quand Gabriel le libéra, Castiel se retrouva au bunker, à l'endroit exact où il était avant de "partir" : dans la bibliothèque, en face de Dean et de Sam qui effectuaient des recherches.

Ses yeux sur Dean.

Castiel sourit, gorgé d'affection. Ses muscles se contractèrent, et il reconnut l'énergie qui parcourait ses veines, reconnut l'adrénaline née de la peur et de l'excitation.

Reconnut _l'envie_.

Il avança. Au rythme des battements de ce muscle au centre de son thorax, il avança, un pas, deux pas, et se retrouva près de Dean.

Dean leva les yeux; aussitôt, comme sentant sa présence, et Castiel se souvint du trenchcoat. Et Castiel se souvint du _pardon_.

\- Cas?

Castiel inspira; fort, molécules d'air pour se donner du courage.

Il se pencha en avant, et embrassa sa nuque.

Dean rougit; violemment, prunelles larges, étoiles vertes magnifiques :

\- Qu-que? _Cas_?

Sam rit, et Castiel se tourna vers lui, croisant son regard approbateur.

Et heureux.

Castiel se tourna vers Dean, yeux bleus amoureux et sourire tendre :

\- Dean?

La Marque était toujours là; Castiel ne savait pas de quoi demain était fait. Mais Caïn avait pu résister grâce à l'amour, et Dean disposait de celui de Sam et du sien.

Tous les trois, ils étaient forts.

Castiel ferma les yeux.

L'oiseau de son coeur, il le libéra pour qu'il vole haut, haut.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
